As to developing a resist film on a semiconductor wafer, there is a method which scans a developing solution nozzle in a radial direction of the semiconductor wafer while having the developing solution nozzle jet a developing solution to the surface of the semiconductor wafer with the semiconductor wafer being rotated, thereby forming a developing solution film over the surface of the semiconductor wafer.